El hombre y su venganza
by Elmund9
Summary: La venganza envenena el alma, nubla la mente y endurece el corazón. Tousen quería crear un mundo de justicia y Gin que nadie más hciera llorar a Rangiku, o quizás sólo querían vengarse así mismos.
1. La vida de Tousen

**Tousen y Gin únicamente querían vengarce. Esta es la historia de Tousen.**

* * *

Tousen Kaname era un hombre que adoraba revisar su pasado, pues era en sus recuerdos que podia entender su persona actual.

Su hogar de origen era algo que era incapaz de recodar, pero una misión en 1967 había despertado en él recuerdos cuando escuchó el familiar sonido de una cascada y el bufar del aire en las cuevas que igual que en su niñez parecían cantar en la melodía de los dioses. Angola era bella tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

Tras esa primera visita, estuvo tentado a buscar a su familia, con el intelecto combinado de Lord Aizen y el suyo, solamente era cuestión de ponerse a trabajar y desarrollar un aparato para encontrar familiares vivos. Un prototipo para encontrar a personas relacionadas en la Sociedad de Almas estaba guardado en uno de los cinco laboratorios de Lord Aizen, en teoría debía de funcionar pero jamás pudieron llevar el aparato a la práctica: la Sociedad de Almas era aproximadamente del tamaño del continente Africano y aunque el transporte de un distrito al Seretei era por el uso de al menos dos Senkaimos, realizar una investigación de campo tomaría meses para llevarse a cabo.

Aún así, treinta años después de esa misión en Angola y aunque deseaba volver a ella y encontrase con su pasado, Tousen jamás regresó. Los Capitanes rara vez iban al mundo real a pasear por las calles, además recordar la primera vida siendo shinigami era casi un tabu.

Aún así, Tousen cerraba us ojos, intentando imaginar colores que no había visto y la sonrisa de una madre que vivía en las sombras de su primera vida. En lugar de ello, encontró la memoria de su amiga muerta, de la mujer que lo había ayudado en sus primeros años tras morir.

Ella habia sido una hermosa mujer, con un espíritu cálido que era el principio y el fin de su felicidad en la Sociedad de Almas.

Era un mundo cruel aquel que existía después de la muerte, uno donde seres vesitdos de negro fingían ser dioses y destruían vidas inocentes sin reparo. Dónde ella había sido asesinada por su esposo porque ella era amable con todos sin importar su estatus o creencias. Un mundo donde el asesino vivía en libertad y el nombre de ella manchado por un crimen jamás cometido (era adulterio o suicido lo que el esposo había argumentado, eso era algo que los rumores jamás dejaron claro).

Los shinigami eran seres corruptos sin justicia o verdad, Tousen pensaba en las primeras décadas tras la muerte de ella, por eso decidió reclamar la justicia en sus manos, en volverse fuerte usando a la mismas instituciones que creían estar por encima de todo. Enlistarse en la Academia fue un acto premeditado, era un hombre con una idea en la mente.

Destruirlos, sólo así le daría justicia a Ella y al mundo.

En su quinto año, Tousen conoció a un joven recién ingresado a la Academia llamado Sosuke Aizen.

A diferencia de lo que Ichimaru Gin creía, Lord Aizen había sido manipulado por Tousen y no al revés. Había algo en la presencia del extraño joven que había llamado a Tousen, un odio hacia el mundo cubierto de formalidad.

Aizen era un hermoso pájaro que todos podían escuchar cantar y ver cómo decoración. Un bello animal en cautiverio que moría por volar en el cielo, únicamente Tousen entre todos entendió eso y por ello, decidió meter sus dedos entre los barrotes, intentar manipular al animal enjaulado sin tocar la jaula.

En imvierno, encontró a Sosuke Aizen a solas fuera de la escuela, le contó la historia de su amiga y supo que el otro entendió su sed de justicia. Ambos eran dos personas que querían cambiar el mundo y únicamente tenían ese conocimiento como promesa de lealtad hacia el otro.

Sosuke Aizen ido un plan. Uno sencillo: para derribar a la Central 46 y al Gotei 13 era necesario matar a la gente de Central en una sola noche; los Capitanes y Tenientes a través de algo llamado holloficación, algo en lo que la Sociedad de Almas estaba trabajando desde antes del genocidio Quincy. De acuerdo a Sosuke Aizen, si conseguían implantar fragmentos de hollow dentro del alma de los cegadores, podrían crear un ejército, los cegadores holloficiados tendrían únicamente dos opciones, unirse a Aizen o perecer a manos de la Sociedad de Almas. En el peor de los casos, unos cuantos shinigamis morirían antes de conseguir una transformada exitosa.

Cómo Aizen sabía eso, Tousen jamás preguntó. Aún así ayudó con cada parte del plan del otro sin titubear, cada movimiento planeado en silencio y secreto para terminar con Aizen gobernando sobre todo.

¿Qué eran cientos comparados con los miles que morían fuera del Seretei todos los dias? Una vez que Sosuke Aizen estubiera reinando el mundo seria mejor. Eso pensaba Tousen cada vez que uno de los proyectos terminaba mal o cuándo un hollow se escapaba y mataba a alguien por accidente.

Veinte años después de la alianza, Tousen llevó a cabo su primer gran acto de justicia cuando con una espada modificada infectó al capitán Kensei y a otros miembros del Gotei 13 que se habían creído superiores a lo que eran. Sin embargo, esa primera victoria implicó un periodo de 15 años sin más avance.

Los dos revolucionarios tenían que atender labores de capitán sin serlo y más de una vez debían de cubrir los espacios de los otros Capitanes y Tenientes caídos en desgracia.

Para molestia de Tousen, Sosuke Aizen cambió de plan una vez que se volvió Capitan, en lugar de volver hollows a cegadores el líder de la operación decidió volver cegadores a los hollows, aunque siguió ayudando a Tousen a crear un hollow hecho de puras Almas de cegadores por fines científicos en lugar de militares.

La última vez que pensó en Angola fue en el verano de 1983.

Gin Ichimaru observaba todo con aparente satisfacción, aunque con ese hombre Tousen jamás sabía, era un nido de serpientes enredadas con veneno listo para atacar en cualquier instante. Sentía tanta repulsión hacia Gin, que olvidó completamente su idea de buscar a su familia en Angola cuando al volver las noticias del nuevo Capitán del Escuadrón 3 llegaron a través de una mariposa de la muerte. Un hombre como él, con los recursos de un capitán, era una sentencia de muerte anunciada.

Extrañamente, su muerte ocurrió por su mano propia. Su alma se quebró por la holloficación, suicido del alma, sabía que venía en cuanto cayó al suelo, Hisagi y Sajin a su lado, dos amigos a los que había herido y lo habían perdonado. Más importante aún, lo habían salvado.

Justicia. No, todos esos años lo que quería era venganza y por eso su alma estaba envenenada, la razón jamás había estado a su lado, por ello, mientras miraba por última vez el rostro amable de Hisagi, reencontró la felicidad.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen lanzó una rápida mirada a la explosión, Tousen Kaname era un charco de roja sangre en el suelo.

Uno menos.


	2. La vida de Gin

**Este fic trata sobre la vida y muerte de Gin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Gin Ichimaru había muerto a los diez años. En aquel entonces era un niño delgado y bien educado, nada resaltaba, su cabello era negro como el de su padre y ojos azules como los de su madre, rasgos comunes en el lugar. Aún así era bien parecido y respetado por las personas, era una ciudad donde tener buena lengua y saber leer a las personas era parte del oficio.

En aquellos años no se llamaba Gin, tenía otro nombre, uno que su hermano menor gritó cuando cayó al río, si su historia fuera una de valiente heroísmo que triunfa ante todo los dos hubieran salido del agua y vivido una plácida vida, en lugar de ello Gin pereció como otros tantos niños: fue arrastrado por la corriente y su cuerpo fue encontrado días después en el caudal, metros de distancia de otro más pequeño.

Quizá fue el trauma del evento o algo que ocurre a las almas especiales tras morir, pero cuando Gin abrió los ojos descubrió un mechón blanco tapando su vista en lugar de su normal cabello negro, el asombro duro poco pues sus recuerdos estaban nublados, como un sueño y mientras más pensaba en el pasado más olvidaba los eventos de su vida.

Al cabo de un par de días era incapaz de recordar su nombre o edad, en lugar de asustarse se sintió liberado, una nueva oportunidad se le presentaba y él sabría aprovecharla, la vida pasada menos que un sueño y la actual tan llena de esperanza que hacía saltar su corazón de emoción.

En menos de un mes ya estaba riendo al lado de otras almas, intercambiando la última anécdota del día alrededor de una fogata. Gin había sido un alma tan noble en vida que casi por providencia le tocó el Distrito 20, uno en dónde se vivía bien y en libertad.

Su nueva familia era un grupo de cinco nomadas que viajaban de uno a otro distrito y que se beneficiaron del talento para comerciar de Gin, nombre que le habian dado por el color de su cabello. Ichimaru era el nombre de la familia y no dudaban en alabar al niño.

Cuando describieron que Gin tenía el "poder" y por lo tanto hambre, la familia se sintió bendecida y redoblaron sus esfuerzos comerciales, era como reencontrar el propósito de su arte. Mamá en la mesa faltó comida, agua y amor.

Habia sin embargo, una realidad que todos conocian, la mayoría de los espíritus regresaban de nuevo al ciclo de reencarnación en menos cien años. El padre adoptivo, Tobi, con sus 40 años de vida y 80 en la que seguía, fue el primero en irse, el final anunciado por el mismo dos semanas antes.

La muerte del hombre dolió pero Gin lo superó. Después de todo, si algo sabían todos era que la muerte nunca era el final, era un nuevo comienzo. La vida seguía al igual que ellos.

En menos de cuarenta años toda su nueva familia había pagado de nuevo a la otra vida, la abuela adoptiva irónicamente fue la última en fallecer, recordando a Gin que siempre sonriera pues esa era la marca de un verdadero Ichimaru.

Ese mismo año Gin conoció a Rangiku. Gin estaba caminando con víveres que planeaba intercambiar por cerveza y revender en otra sección del distrito y fue en ese tramo que vio a una hermosa niña tirada en el suelo, su mano sobre el estómago y la expresión en su cara le indicaron a él que la pequeña tenía hambre. Siempre un alma amable fue ayudarla.

Ambos se volvieron amigos con rapidez, viviendo en la vieja casa comprada con los bienes de la familia Ichimaru. Era una casa de madera en medio de dos pueblos. Era una vida de calma y tranquilidad.

La felicidad terminó un día de la forma más inesperada.

Ese día tres hombres pasaron a su lado, vestidos con los trajes negros de los shinigami, no les prestó mucha atención pues ya había vendido lo que debía, y sin embargo supo que eran ellos los culpables cuando encontró a Rangiku herida, su poder espiritual una pequeña flama en comparación del vibrante fuego de antes y sus hermosos ojos oscurecidos por un evento del que ella jamás quizo hablar.

Esa noche lloró por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuela, pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino impotencia y odio, un sentimiento que lo envolvía completamente. Era un constante mar de furia roja que era incapaz de aplacar. La tragedia amargó su sonrisa al punto de que asustaba a los clientes. Eso no era lo peor, Rangiku lloraba la mayoria del tiempo y aveces miraba a la distancia, intentado encontrar con su vista lo que le habían robado sin entender cómo había sido posible.

Él quería vengarla y parar su llanto. No sabía la forma de conseguirlo, pero lo haría.

Dos años después encontró al monstruo culpable del sufrimiento de Rangiku.

Estaba recogiendo ramas en el suelo para venderlas como remedio medicinal en otro distrito, la noche era tiabia y parecía normal, hasta que por casi obra del destino sintió la presencia de shinigamis. Los tres sujetos que habían herido a Rangiku estaban incados frente a un hombre joven de cabello castaño. Un extraño objeto brillando en las manos del lider y Gin entendió que ahí se encontraba lo que Rangiku buscaba todos los días, la causa del vacío de sus ojos y las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Los mataria. A losl culpable de todo el dolor de Rangiku los mataría y recuperaría lo que era de ella sin importar qué.

Incluso si se volvía una serpiente asesina y debía fingir lealtad al monstruo culpable del dolor de Rangiku, Gin Ichimaru jamás flaqueó en su resolución de matar a Sosuke Aizen, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

El infierno en su alma ardía y parecía que nada lo apagaría.

Más de cien años después de aquella promesa a su alma, incluso tras haber fallado su misión, llaciendo en su propia sangre, sintiió alivio. Con Rangiku a su lado y Kurosaki llegando a la escena con resolución encontró la paz.

Aizen sería derrotado y Rangiku sería feliz. Lo sabía.

Cierro los ojos recordando, una vez más, la nueva esperanza.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen vio a la teniente Martsumoto llorando en el cadáver de Gin. Sus gritos resoanndo en sus oídos como si provinieran de otro mundo. Todo parecía más irreal que de costumbre aunque no entendía por qué.

Ahora sólo quedaba él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **una vez vista la Vida de los Vengadores...siguiente cap, Hirako y Gin (Es decir, un pequeño fic del periodo antes de la traición)**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Hirako y Gin

Hirako y Gin

Shinji Hirako tiene la mejor sonrisa de todas, es burlona y condecendiente, Gin Ichimaru decide que quiere sonreír de esa misma manera, una larga mueca que nadie pueda borrar de su rostro. Una pequeña parte de él está feliz del cambio de profesión de mercader a shinigami, despues de todo pocos Clientes aprecian la sonrisa burlona o maniatica que se forma en sus labios desde hace años.

El Capitán Hirako es brillante y hay veces que Gin siente que su alma puede ser vista por esos pequeños ojos de pescado muerto, es como las ancianas que examinan con cuidado las verduras usando conocimientos ancestrales para distinguir las buenas de las malas. El observa al observador intentando aprender el truco.

Gin había tenido un plan, unirse a la Academia, matar al último subordinado de Sosuke Aizen y que el shinigami maldito lo atacará para cubrir sus pasos, entonces el Capitán de la división no dudaría en poner cargos sobre el teniente. Gin alegaría defensa personal y siendo un niño nadie pensaría más del asunto.

Aizen actuó completamente distinto a lo esperado, pidiendo al Capitan Hirako que pusieran a Gin en el tercer puesto, lamentablemente caído en las garras de un hollow. El teniente había falsificado evidencia con facilidad y Gin sintió frío recorrer su cuerpo al saber que el horrible shinigami era más listo de lo que creía al principio.

Aizen es la persona más difícil de leer y cada día el niño siente que esta adentrándose más a la niebla, queriendo ver más allá de lo evidente, entender como esa cabeza traidora funciona para poder parar un día el mecanismo. Pero nunca puede decifrar el patrón.

Un día Aizen ayudaba a sus subordinados en el papeleo, otro orquestaba el asesinato de alguna otro shinigami sin dar siquiera algún motivo, y su cara podía ser la de un benevolente Ángel o la de un agotado hombre que tomaba parte de su tiempo para hacer algo que no quería en ambos casos. Jamás en su vida pudo descubrir el por qué del actuar de Aizen.

El Capitán Shinji en cambio es fácil de leer, un hombre desconfiado que adoraba la buena música y las bromas en la mañana. Él era la clase de hombre que Gin desea ser.

-¿Entonces, que dices peque?- el Capitán pregunta, manos sujetando unos papeles amarillos, labios alargados abiertos para mostrar hileras de dientes blancos.

-¡Cómo usted ordené capitán!

El es un niño, un subordinando más del escuadrón Cinco, obedecer es lo que todos esperaban de él. Es una misión arriesgada, de ser descubierto podría morir antes de menitr al respecto, pero Gin sabe que él era la persona indicada.

El capitán Hirako saca una hoja de navaja de su escritorio y la pasó al niño. Entre los dos hay un intercambio de silencio, una promesa de lealtad quizás.

Ese es el comienzo de una amistad y una traición.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru compartió pan del mundo humano con Shinji un dia después, ambos riendo a carcajadas en el campo de entrenamiento, Aizen jamás había esperado que una de las patas de su silla estuviera rota y había caído sin gracia para atrás, todos los demás oficiales contuvieron el aliento unos segundo hasta que el Capitán soltó una carcajada y todos lo siguieron, el teniente arregló los anteojos sobre su cara e intentó ocultar su humillación bajo una falsa sonrisa.

Aizen jamás se preocupó en saber quiénes eran los conspiradores de Shinji y por ello durante diez años fue víctima de distintas bromas que iban desde tinta seca en el tintero a sandalias robadas por monos. Inocentes pero graciosas para los miembros más sonrientes de la división.

Shinji Hirako era cómo el hermano mayor que Gin nunca tuvo, una figura a seguir que era modelo y fuente negativa de aprendizaje. Había una familiaridad en el trato que se tenían, el entendimiento mutuo y el deseo de mostrar al otro sus logros.

El Capitán había sido el primero en alabar su shika, una mano gentil sobre el cabello blanco que le recordaba a su abuela adoptiva, incluso cuando le llamaba niño terrorífico Gin podía ver los signos de su padre adoptivo reprimiendo mientras sus ojos alababan al prodigio. Orgullo, calor, humor. Eso lo había acompañado en cada una de sus interacciones.

Ver al capitán Hirako gritando de furia mientras era holloficiado causó en Gin sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería llorar y por el otro deseaba usar su shikai para cortar la cabeza de Aizen de un tajo. Calmó sus nervios pensando en el color rojo de la sangre del hombre corriendo por el suelo, la cara que pondría aquel al verse traicionado.

Ayudar a Hirako estaba prohibido entonces. Si Aizen desconfiaba de Gin, la futira traición no le dolería ni ofuscaria su mente como al capitán le había pasado. Además de que el maldito cuatro ojos tenía el Hogyuaku de nuevo escondido, así que Gin sería incapaz de recuperar lo que le pertenecía a Rangiku aunque matará a Aizen.

Debía ser paciente.

Huyó junto a Aizen esa noche, días después los rumores sobre el destino del capitán y sus amigos circularon por todo el lugar y Gin fue incapaz de discernir cuál era la verdad, quizás habían sido ejecutados o habían sido rescatados por un gato místico, eso el no sabía

Aizen sonrió y Gin imitó la mejor sonrisa del capitán Hirako, sin mostrar sus dientes, pues no quería avisar a su presa de sus planes.

El color rojo sentaría muy bien a Aizen. La idea era suficiente para sonreír y olvidar al viejo capitán.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo, no sé, ¿Gin y Tousen?, ¿Tousen y Sajin? O ¿Tousen y Kensei?**

 **Gracias por leer (-:**


	4. Gin y Aizen

Gin y Aizen

Gin despreciaba a Aizen más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

— Parece que el escuadrón 10 tiene problemas, una de sus cegadores están perdidos en el mundo de los vivos desde hace dos semanas — Aizen comentó una tarde de verano, su cabello castaño más largo que de costumbre le daba una apariencia más juvenil que su normal apariencia de un hombre de treinta años (humanos)

—Hm. Espero que estén bien.

A Gin no le importaba el destino de esas personas en lo más mínimo. Era normal que uno que otro cegador muriera en el mundo humano debido a su incompetencia y para él le tenían sin relevancia.

—Es una lástima, — Aizen continuó, tomando su papel de persona amable a un extremo irritante —Era un nuevo talento en potencia, Isshin le tenía mucho aprecio a esa joven. Rangiku Matsumoto era su nombre.

Gin sintió a su corazón perder dos latidos y sus ojos se abrieron para observar el rostro preocupado de Aizen. Él parecía estar confundido por la sorpresa en el comportamiento de Gin, pero por ser Aizen, el joven no estaba seguro de cuanto conocía o desconocía Aizen sobre Gin y Rangiku.

—¿La conoces, Gin?— los lentes de Aizen brillaron un poco cuando esté giro su cabeza para ver mejor a Gin.

—Su nombre me es familiar — una parte de él esperaba que su sonrisa confundiera a Aizen.

Existía la posibilidad de que el Capitán hubiera puesto una trampa a Gin, que él mismo estaba detrás de la desaparición de Rangiku, eso sí de verdad ella era la que estaba desaparecida.

Aizen sonrió, con algo entre burla y afecto, despues colocó una mano amable (peligrosa) en el hombro de Gin, en algo que podría ser un gesto amistoso entre dos aliados o dos conspiradores.

—Ya lo creo. La zona en donde se perdió esta ubicada en Australia e Isshin me comentó que está buscando personas que le ayuden en la búsqueda. Apuesto que apreciará tu ayuda.

—Apenas conozco al capitán Isshin, dudo que aprecie mi ayuda.

Era jugar con el filo de la navaja, el capitán Aizen era algo peligroso que manipulaba a todos y cuyo corazón era un misterio tanto para aliados como enemigos. Más de una vez Gin observó al capitán y sintió que estaba viendo un espejo, reflejando aquello que el mirador quería, para Kaname el camino a la justicia, para los hollows la fuerza y para Gin la presa. O algo así, en cualquier caso sonaba poético.

Los ojos de Aizen se clavaron en los de Gin y este sintió el filo de la navaja rozar su piel.

—Sí, ayudaré al capitán Isshin a encontrar a su linda subordinada — Gin mordió el "como usted ordené" por temor de que Aizen leyera más en sus palabras.

—Enviaré a Isshin una mariposa de la muerte con mi recomendación. Suerte en Australia.

El capitán se marchó a su oficina y Gin deseó tener su espada en mano, para intentar matar al hombre que lastimó a Rangiku. Al hombre que le estaba ofreciendo salvar a Rangiku.

Kaname una vez le confío a Gin su temor a conformarse con vivir en la Sociedad de Almas y olvidar su rencor, y los gestos amables de Aizen, a veces hacían a Gin temer lo mismo de su propia venganza.

Pero si Kaname llevaba un siglo jugando el juego, Gin también podía hacerlo. Mataría a Aizen un día, pero ese día, con Rangiku en problemas, no era el día.


	5. Aizen

El pasado de Aizen. O donde Aizen era de ascendencia Quincy.

Sosuke Aizen, el mayor criminal de la Sociedad de Almas del último siglo, dormía en la eterna oscuridad de su prisión. A veces soñaba con sus días como capitán, otros recordaba ser Lord de los Hollows y casi nunca en su infancia.

Pero cuando lo único que existía era el negro, las memorias de su niñez revoloteaban en su mente continuamente y, tras la batalla contra los quincys, un dique se rompió y pudo recordar su vida antes de morir.

Si fuera un hombre dado a lamentaciones, se hubiera enojado con su yo del pasado que dejó vivos a todos los capitanes, especialmente a Ukitake, Kyoraku y a Unahana. No tanto por como sus acciones lo habían afectado a él sino a ella.

Sosuke al igual que Kaname y Gin, tenía como motivo a una mujer. A diferencia de ellos, sin embargo, su relación con la mujer jamás había sido platónica. Había sido un lazo más íntimo y más rojo que cualquier hilo del destino: La sangre. Algo que ella y él habían compartido desde que él estaba formándose en el útero de su madre.

De haberlo sabido, muchos hubieran llamado sus motivos más puros, pero para Sosuke le parecía la razón más mundana y superficial de todas. Su tiempo con ella había sido breve, doce años de los cuales él recordaba solo siete, dos de ellos ambos habían estado muertos.

Su hermana había odiado la Sociedad de Almas casi tanto como el mismo Sosuke en aquel entonces. A ambos les habían ocurrido cosas, a ella por ser una niña atractiva y débil, a él por ser un niño llorón con un incontrolable poder. Las ideas de la Ilustración adquiridas en el mundo real, fueron destrozadas con una increíble facilidad en el mundo de los muertos: Era difícil aferrarse a ideales románticos cuando se es vendido como esclavo.

Y fue imposible considerar la consigna de que "todos los hombres son iguales" al descubrir que él podía matar con su sola presencia. Ella había muerto por amar a Sosuke lo suficiente como para abrazarlo en las noches.

Sosuke sabía, dentro de él, que la culpa no era suya sino de los ineficientes cegadores que, pese a tener todo el poder, jamás ayudaban a los del Rokungai.

Él había decidido ante la tumba de su hermana cambiarlo todo. Él crearía un lugar mejor por ella y se vengaría de los que la habían herido.

—Eres el hombre de la casa después de mí — su padre le había dicho en vida, antes de que Sosuke muriera—Debes cuidar a tu hermana y tu madre cuando yo no esté.

Sosuke recordó las palabras trás más de dos siglos de haberlas olvidado. Eran palabras típicas, comunes, indignas de ser memorables de no ser por la persona que las dijo: su padre, el hombre académico que había comprado a Sosuke sus primeros lentes.

Pero aquel hombre palidecia frente a su madre, una mujer políglota que había enseñado a sus hijos un poco de ruso y checo con entusiasmo.

Ambos padres habían sido humanos destacables, pero sin ninguna habilidad espiritual. El mismo Sosuke, cuando aún todos sus dientes eran de leche, se burló más de una vez de las personas que creían en cosas supernaturales.

Él jamás había visto nada anormal. Tampoco su hermana o padres. Por eso, nadie vio venir al enemigo invisible que quemó su casa y los asesinó a sangre fría.

Doscientos años atrás, los cegadores decidieron eliminar a los quincy. Esa era la única prueba que Sosuke requería para saber que el incendio había sido provocado y no un accidente.

Durante 200 años, Sosuke había olvidado que su padre usaba una cruz quincy decorativa en su cuello, y que su madre bordaba la insignia en las ropas con un fino hilo azul. Más de una vez Sosuke había ido a alguna boda o alguna otra ceremonia vestido de un impecable blanco.

Para su hermana y él, incluso para sus padres, la palabra Quincy y la cruz azul eran parte de una extraña tradición familiar que no valía la pena poner en duda para no insultar a los tíos y abuelos aunque se podían contar con los dedos a quienes decían ver "fantasmas" en al menos tres generaciones.

Aún así, toda su familia directa y él mismo, habían sido masacrados en la purga, incapaces de defenderse contra cegadores invisibles. Estaba la misteriosa muerte de una tía seguida de cinco primos desaparecidos en el bosque y la muerte de la abuela un mes después como pruebas de la eficacia de los cegadores.

Cinco meses después, Sosuke despertó en el mundo cruel que era la Sociedad de Almas, y olvidó desde sus padres a su nombre.

Finalmente podía recordar todo, y por su propia ineficacia, era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.


	6. 1940

**1940**

Ya fuera en la Sociedad de Almas o en el mundo real, uno siempre podía contar con el derramamiento de sangre. La guerra es el estado natural del hombre.

Y cómo moscas a las heces, los Hollows eran atraídos y cultivados en la putrefacción de las batallas.

-¿Estas bien, Gin?- Aizen preguntó con falsa amabilidad causando en Gin un pequeño escalofrío.

Estaban los dos caminando en medio de un campo de cadáveres, sus sandalias tocando el piso sin hacer ruido cómo si ellos no estuvieran presentes. Incluso los charcos de sangre eran inmutables a su caminar: Eran fantasmas moviéndose en la noche, uno vestido de blanco y otro de negro.

-Nop, todo está perfecto, Capitán -Gin contestó mientras realizaba un burial de alma a un plus al que una bala le había volado la mandíbula. El plus había estado tan desorientado que ni se había inmutado al ver al adolescente acercarse - ¿No se supone que este es trabajo para los cegadores de bajo rango?

—Ha habido un Menos Grande devorando almas por los alrededores, es nuestra obligación purificarlo —Aizen dijo, ignorando a un espíritu que estaba a sólo tres pies de él, incapaz de rebajarse a una actividad de tan poco rango como un burial y dejando así todo el trabajo a Gin. El Capitán se detuvo a observar las trincheras dónde el fuego de las lámparas brillaba amenazante —-Los humanos están tan vivos como siempre.

Gin no se preocupó en discernir el intento de profundidad de su capitán. Los humanos estaban vivos y matándose, nada nuevo ahí.

El sonido de un disparo interrumpió la tranquilidad y los pluses comenzaron a llorar, intentado esconderse de cosas que ya no los podían dañar. Por otro lado, Gin sí podía ser lastimado, su cuerpo espiritual suficientemente sólido como para sentir una ráfaga de viento atravesando su pecho.

Gin se revisó en la oscuridad, buscando por sangre en la herida que creía tener. Aizen realizó un pequeño kido de luz amarilla y ayudó a iluminar a su teniente. Con la tenue luz, Gin podía ver los ojos cafés de Aizen observando con curiosidad y se preguntó brevemente si el hombre era capaz de preocuparse por alguien más.

Olvidando a su Capitán, Gin revisó el lugar por donde había cruzado la bala. Había una pequeña marca roja que ya estaba desvaneciéndose y en pocos segundos su piel estaba sanada completamente.

-Vaya...eso fue rápido. Ni me pude dar cuenta cuando dispararon - Gin dijo apenado. Una de sus manos acariciando su cabello.

-Sí...parece que van a comenzar de nuevo, dejemos los buriales para después.

La lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar y los dos cegadores tuvieron que realizar shumpo para escapar. Los sonidos huecos de las balas fueron la melodía de la noche y cómo en armonía cantaron los muertos y vivos en coros llenos de dolor.

Esa noche, Gin soñó con una zampakto tan rápida como esas balas, capaz de dejar con su paso muerte y destrucción sin que Aizen supiera otra cosa que el sabor de la traición.


End file.
